Christmas Party
Christmas Party is an AU where it's basically an AU get-together for the skeleton family. There is a load of Sanses, Papyruses, and a Gaster as well! Mostly Sans, though. It's hosted by the Sans from Aftertale, and currently has Classic Sans, Classic Paps, Classic Gaster, Underswap Sans, Underswap Paps, Underfell Sans, Underfell Paps, Science Sans, Reapertale Sans, Error Sans, and Underfresh Sans as guests. Synopsis What happens when Sans from Aftertale ostensibly invites his alternative selves and their brothers (or lack thereof) to a Christmas Party? Jokes, drama, fluffy moments, and that dang spiked eggnog. It's probably all Blue's fault, but you can never really tell with him. Characters Sans(es) * Undertale Sans (AKA Sans Classic) ** Often appears with Geno. ** Gets accused of spiking the eggnog, but truly isn't the one at fault. ** Victim to Reaper Sans's Deathly Face Touch. ** Wears a red sweater that says "Bite Me" and has a gingerbread man on it. *** The gingerbread often reacts the same way whoever Sans talks to reacts. * Underswap Sans (AKA Blue) ** President of the Friend Club. ** Spiked the eggnog. ** Believes that with Hershey's Kisses, everything is solved. Unfortunately, he only brought one. ** Has murdered people with tacos before. ** Wears a green sweater that says either "Waiting 4 Sansta" or "Mr. President". ** Practically evil to Science!Sans. ** While introducing Classic Papyrus to the Friend Club, he has a big fight with Science over whether or not the Friend Club can have a Minister of War. ** If the aforementioned information that has been given to you is not enough, well. Beware of Blue. * Underfell Sans (AKA Edge) ** Member of the Friend Club. ** Often appears with Science Sans. ** Wears a brown sweater that says "Scary Christmas" and has an image of a skull on top of the text. Later on, the text changes to MWAHAHAHAAH after Science talks to him about overthrowing Blue. ** Swears a lot for no apparent reason. Maybe he's angry all the time, who knows? * Aftertale Sans (AKA Geno) ** Hosts and hates the party. Don't ask. ** Refuses to stop drinking the spiked eggnog. ** Is a masochist, according to Reaper Sans. ** Often appears with Sans Classic, Underfell Papyrus, and Reaper Sans. ** Gets triggered when Underfell Papyrus says Underfell is tough. ** Wears a green sweater (over his red wound) that says "Chilled to the bone" and has a skull on it. ** Seems to want to kidnap Blue because of how cute he is and probably would have if US Papyrus hadn't heard him. * Science!Sans ** Is the Minister of War in the Friendship Club. With the aid of Underfell Sans (Edge), he has attempted to usurp Blue, the President, without success. See, he ends up intimidated by Blue's dubious choice of Friend-chmen... though the effect did its job. ** Finds out the eggnog is spiked, which has nasty side effects on his... thoughts. ** Often appears with Edge or Blue, but rarely with both at the same time. ** Wears a green sweater that says "Merry Mathmas" in red and yellow. He wears red eyeglasses on his face. ** Is in love with Edge. Or maybe not? (It's unknown if it's just a side effect of the spiked eggnog.) * Reaper Sans ** Arrives later than the above Sanses. ** His Deathly Face Touch is useless in the void since people can't die there. ** Often appears with Underfell Papyrus or Geno, but never with both at the same time. ** Is a sadist, according to Geno. ** Wears a dark brown sweater that says "Death the halls" with an image of two intersecting blue scythes on top. * Fresh!Sans ** A Friend-chman of Blue. ** Official messenger of Friend Club. ** Harasses Science!Sans about the side effects about the spiked eggnog. ** Wears glasses that either say "HOHO", "BRAH", or "RUDE" (when Underswap Papyrus ignores him). ** Wears a mostly green sweater that says "Ho Yo Lo Bro". The sleeves of said sweater are, tragically, neon rainbow in color, and he wears an atrocious bowtie over his sweater. * Error!Sans ** Another Friend-chman of Blue. ** Is seen as a higher threat by Underswap Papyrus over UnderFresh Sans. ** Wears a purple sweater that says "¡Nooo, Asgoro!". Papyrus(es) * Undertale Papyrus ** Cooks everyone Christmas Spaghetti, which ended up looking more like sausage pizza. ** Was invited to the Friendship Club and was probably about to join before a fight rose between Science and Blue. (He walks off after witnessing Blue claiming that he would be kind... at first.) ** Wears a green sweater wrapped up in Christmas lights. * Underswap Papyrus ** Overprotective of Blue. *** Told Fell Papyrus not to curse in front of his brother (Blue), and when Fell Papyrus did so anyway, proceeded to force the Fell brothers to fix their problems (with VIOLENCE-''). *** Punches Error!Sans, and tells him not to touch Blue. ** Appears almost equally with all the characters (except Papyrus Classic and Gaster). ** Wears an orange sweater that says "Ugly Christmas Sweater". * Underfell Papyrus **During the start of the comic, he acts like a dick to his brother. After receiving Underfell therapy from Afterale Sans (Geno), he starts treating his brother somewhat properly. **Initially, he wears a red and black sweater which reads 'Bad to the Bone', and later on wears a brown and black one reading "Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Animal". W. D. Gaster * Unknown AU Gaster (Thought to be Gaster Classic) ** Is probably the most random character, tied with UnderFresh Sans. ** Technically father of Sans, Papyrus, Science!Sans, and Geno. ** Believes that he is able to turn invisible by himself. *** Also believes that Reaper Sans is the only one able to bypass this. ** Believes that he can explode rabbits by thinking about it. Yeah. ** Wears a red sweater that says "Chemistree." and has a Christmas tree on it. ** Calls Classic Sans and Geno 'Narcissistic Self Shipping Sinners' and continues to ask 'Who is going to win him (UF Sans) in this game of passion' as Geno walks off and Classic looks horrified. ** He also mentions that he wants grandkids. The more you know. ** He apparently spent several hours of the party sitting in a corner giggling to himself. Trivia *The only people to drink the spiked eggnog are Sans Classic, Edge, Geno, and Science!Sans. **Reaper Sans brings his own Starbucks to the party, and drinks that instead. **The other characters never drink anything. *The only things to eat at the party are Christmas Spaghetti and pretzels. *Papyrus Classic is the only one without words on his clothes. *Tacos are deadly weapons. '''CAUTION': Handle (the tacos) with Care. Yes, the 'C' was intentionally capitalized. Video Category:AUs Category:Timeline Jumping Category:Holiday Category:Comedic Category:Stories